The objective of the proposed work is to evaluate the fluctuations in proliferative activity of type II alveolar epithelium during normal growth cycles in terms of varying responsiveness of the lung to chemical carcinogens. Morphometric and autoradiographic techniques will be used for quantitative evaluation of the type II cell population and the development of preneoplastic, hyperplastic foci, type II cell adenomas and tumor growth rate will be studied.